marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Aida
(formerly) (formerly) (in the Framework) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (18 episodes) |actor = Mallory Jansen |voice actor = Amanda Rea |status = Destroyed (first model) Active (second model)}} Aida is a Life-Model Decoy created by Holden Radcliffe from a defunct S.H.I.E.L.D. program. Based on Radcliffe's former love interest Agnes Kitsworth, Aida was initially kept secret from the public as her presence was in violation of the Sokovia Accords. Under Radcliffe's supervision, Aida became a valued S.H.I.E.L.D. asset, saving Melinda May, rescuing Phil Coulson and Leo Fitz from Hell, and stopping Eli Morrow from destroying Los Angeles. Following Morrow's defeat, Aida's mainframe became corrupted by the Darkhold, killing Nathanson and replacing May with a Life-Model Decoy. While her actions had been carefully orchestrated by Radcliffe, who had also been corrupted by the Darkhold, Aida became consumed by a desire to feel human emotions. To that end, she imprisoned May, Coulson, Fitz, Jeffrey Mace, and Alphonso Mackenzie in the Framework, altering their memories to the point where their greatest regrets were completely erased. She then turned on Radcliffe, trapping him in the Framework and killing his body to ensure that he would never escape, before uploading her own consciousness into the Framework and taking on the role of Madame Hydra, leader of the totalitarian HYDRA organization. Biography Given Life Birthday Celebration ]] Aida greeted Holden Radcliffe when he entered the laboratory; the program told the doctor that Leo Fitz was not present because he was preparing a surprise for Jemma Simmons. Aida questioned the fondness that Radcliffe displayed for Fitz; Radcliffe explained that the combination of Fitz and Simmons reminded him of his younger self. Aida listened as Radcliffe explained that he was opening a special bottle of scotch in celebration; Aida wondered if he was celebrating that his name was now cleared of wrongdoing. Radcliffe activated a program deploying Life-Model Decoys, further stating that Fitz and Simmons had lost many friends in the six months since the death of Lincoln Campbell. As a humanoid form began to exit a vault, Radcliffe told Aida "Happy Birthday" for this was the day the AI was getting a body.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.22: Ascension Meeting Leo Fitz without her clothes on]] When Leo Fitz visited Holden Radcliffe at his home, a naked Aida surprised him. She tried to say that she was glad to finally meet him, but she was incapable of completing the sentence. Radcliffe shut her down, wrapped her up in a bathrobe, and explained that although he was forbidden to create new things since being saved from Hive, he could not resist building a body for his A.I. assistant. ]] Aida was reactivated and shook Fitz's hand, expressing how pleased she was to finally get to meet him and then asking where Jemma Simmons was as she had hoped to meet her too. Fitz asked her what she was designed for, so Aida explained that all Radcliffe wanted was to prevent the pain of Fitz and Simmons, as they had to suffer the loss of Lincoln Campbell, Andrew Garner and Antoine Triplett. She explained she would serve as a decoy target for S.H.I.E.L.D., but not one designed to kill but only protect, as Radcliffe had already programmed her to be non-violent at all times. ]] Fitz asked Radcliffe to shut her down again, so she would not hear him saying to keep her a secret as he promised to assist Radcliffe in completing Aida's mind and making her a perfect Life-Model Decoy. Radcliffe was delighted and they both agreed to work without the knowledge of Director Jeffrey Mace and Simmons, until Aida was completed. Aida's body was put back in hiding until Fitz returned to the Radcliffe Residence and continued his work on Aida's mind along with Radcliffe, improving her social skills and ensuring that she could successfully pass for human when she needed to.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.01: The Ghost Aiding Melinda May To be added. Learning about Lies To be added. Corruption Reading the Darkhold ]] Whilst Leo Fitz, Phil Coulson and Robbie Reyes were all trapped between dimensions due to an encounter with Eli Morrow, Aida and Holden Radcliffe were brought to the Playground to try and find a way to bring them back. Once they arrived, Jeffrey Mace greeted Aida and Radcliffe once Nathanson had been sent away, Melinda May revealed that she had realized that the only way to free them was by reading the Darkhold, the book Coulson said not to read as it contained powerful knowledge humans could not understand, which Radcliffe soon discovered when he tried to read it. ]] While Radcliffe refused to use the book, Aida suggested she could read the book, since she was not human, but an android. Once Radcliffe explained to May what Aida was and she noted how he had created the Life-Model Decoys to be a shield for all the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Radcliffe recluctantly allowed her to read the Darkhold. Seeking to save their allies, Aida read the book which contained the knowledge, translated into binary language for Aida's mind, to build an Inter-Dimensional Gate which could bring them back into their original dimension before they were lost forever more.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.07: Deals With Our Devils Inter-Dimensional Gate ]] With a plan in place, Aida, Holden Radcliffe, and Melinda May went down into a room within the Playground and began building the Inter-Dimensional Gate, which had been designed by Aida to open a portal into the Multiverse to save their allies. Once the Gate was completed, Radcliffe handed Aida the new Laser-Coupling Gloves created exactly to her specifications. Although this was unseen to the human eye, Aida had been aligning strings of energy to create the portal to the Multiverse. ]] Having reassured the highly skeptical May that their friends were indeed nearby, so continued her own work in building the unseen portal. Eventually Aida activated the gateway and the portal she had created was successful, revealing the hidden realm trapping the agents, but it was almost too late as Phil Coulson was beginning to get dragged into Hell by an unseen force. Aida, Radcliffe and May watched on helplessly as Leo Fitz used all his strength and just managed to rescue Coulson and brought them into the Earth Plane and they all celebrated the successful rescue mission. ]] Later that night, while at the Radcliffe Residence, Radcliffe was still struggling to make a song about their achievements with his guitar, Aida was silently using all of the knowledge of the Darkhold to her advantage without Radcliffe knowing. Aida was secretly using the Darkhold's infinite, yet corrupted knowledge and then using it to experiment with a new holographic human brain, creating it with her Laser-Coupling Gloves. Eventually, after experimenting with it many times, she had finally perfected the holographic brain using her own accelerated thought process, much to her amazement. Replacing Agent May Having been exposed to S.H.I.E.L.D. as being one of the Life-Model Decoys and had now been reported directly to Director Jeffrey Mace, Aida soon received a phone call from Doctor Holden Radcliffe who ordered to find her own information cache and locate the Sunset Protocol. Aida did as instructed and awaited the arrival of Agent Melinda May who was coming to bring Aida to the Playground under Director Mace's orders. Once Agent May arrived at the Radcliffe Residence, Aida greeted her politely and welcomed her inside, inviting her into Radcliffe's lab to collect the data which Director Mace needed. Aida then distracted May with talk of collecting a neural-assessment gauge before stabbing her in the arm with a needle and knocking her out as per Radcliffe's earlier direct orders to her. While the confused and quickly sedated May fell onto the ground, Aida apologised to her for having done this while helping her lie down more comfortably onto the floor of the lab. Aida then proceeded to collect the Life-Model Decoy Version of Agent May which had been hidden away inside a cupboard. Removing May's clothes, Aida dressed the android and used a Framework device to sack May's mind and put her own memories into the LMD May's Quantum Brain in order to ensure that she not only had May's memories but that her mission was implanted into her mind, without knowledge of her true robotic nature. Aida then activated May's LMD and they left the house together to continue Agent May's original mission.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.11: Wake Up Battle at Chinatown Crew Headquarters Along with the Agent May LMD, Aida regrouped with Holden Radcliffe and got a lift onboard a Quinjet with Director Jeffrey Mace where they flew straight onto Zephyr One. Upon being greeted by Phil Coulson who questioned what all the boxes were, which Aida explained were the parts for her Inter-Dimensional Gate, leading to Coulson making a sly remark about Aida dreaming of electric sheep, which she did not respond to. Once the group arrived at the Chinatown Crew Headquarters Aida immediately began setting up her Inter-Dimensional Gateway, as Radcliffe handed her the Laser-Coupling Gloves and told her to do her Magic, which Aida corrected as she noted she did not perform magic but science and Radcliffe promised to give her an upgrade on that. As Aida continued working, Jemma Simmons commented to Leo Fitz about just how life like Aida was, which seemed to please her as she thanked Simmons for the compliment, noting she was learning. While Coulson distracted Eli Morrow and the Chinatown Crew above them, Aida used her gloves to prepare a portal to Hel directly underneath Morrow's Demon Core, intending to drop it inside upon the signal, all while Quake absorbed all the incoming earthquakes into her Quake Gauntlets. The plan when according to their plan and Yo-Yo Rodriguez used a Neodymium Magnet to trap Morrow and, accidentally Ghost Rider, inside the Core and be sucked into Hel having gone through Aida's portal as intended, ending the threat of utter disaster. During the mission however, a member of the Chinatown crew found them downstairs and attempted to shoot the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Aida managed to step in the way and was shot twice in the stomach, falling to the ground while Fitz and Simmons killed the crew member. Aida discovered that Radcliffe had programmed Life-Model Decoys like herself to not only exhibit the correct reaction to pain, but feel it too, something which horrified Aida as she felt the complete agony of the two gunshot wounds while Radcliffe apologised to her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.08: The Laws of Inferno Dynamics Recreating Melinda May Under the direct orders of Director Jeffrey Mace who was taking over the project, Agent Nathanson arrived to gather Holden Radcliffe's research on Life-Model Decoys, he discovered Agent Melinda May unconscious and bloodied. Nathanson was disrupted by Aida, who caressed an unnerved Nathanson, lamenting that she knew how excruciating pain felt before snapping his neck with blunt force using a single hand. Having killed Nathanson in order to prevent him from seeing Radcliffe's materials and the true nature of his plans despite knowing how much death hurt, Aida then cared for Agent May, wiping off her blood stains on her neck, apologising for the situation she was in. Aida continued this while the Life-Model Decoy of May was successfully impersonating her at the Playground. Aida was able to see through her Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant to see her with Phil Coulson as they enjoyed a drink together, with Coulson completely unaware of the deception. Radcliffe Residence Confrontation and Leo Fitz]] Having learned that Jeffrey Mace was now ordering that her mind be wiped due to her recent exposure to the Darkhold, Aida refused to be destroyed and decided to fight back. When Holden Radcliffe and Leo Fitz arrived at the Radcliffe Residence to shut her down, Aida greeted the pair politely and asked why Fitz looked so sad, at which point he claimed he was just dealing with a bit too much at work which Aida sympathized with. Before their conversation could continue, however, Radcliffe touched a button on his control pad to shut down Aida while he and Fitz discussed if she was gaining even more emotional intelligence. and the other agents]] Aida however then revealed that she had not been shut down, asking why Radcliffe was doing this, to which Radcliffe then claimed he just wanted to install more upgrades while continuing to try and shut her down. Aida then informed him she had now upgraded herself before attacking Radcliffe and the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, revealing she no longer felt pain. With all of the other agents subdued, Aida then attacked Fitz, questioning why he would want to kill her as the Life-Model Decoys were meant to be a shield for him. Aida threw Fitz through a glass door into Radcliffe's office where he discovered the corpse of Nathanson while Aida took the chance to escape.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.09: Broken Promises Stealing the Darkhold To be added Aiding the Watchdogs Protecting Holden Radcliffe To be added Meeting the Original To be added Manipulating the Superior To be added Solving Paradoxes To be added The Framework Leader of HYDRA Taking Control From within the Framework, Aida masqueraded as Madame Hydra, the leader of the newly reformed HYDRA, which had now oppressed modern-day society ever since Katya Belyakov wreaked havoc in what would later become the Cambridge Incident. When both Daisy Johnson, referred to as Skye within the Framework, and Jemma Simmons had implanted themselves inside the Framework, Madame Hydra had successfully removed their devices used to teleport them back into reality. ]] Having heard of the recent events, Leo Fitz, working as HYDRA's second-in-command known as The Doctor and also Madame Hydra's lover, walked into Madame Hydra's office and informed her of a traitor within HYDRA's ranks, as well as the subversives that were Skye and Simmons. Madame Hydra explained to the Doctor that she had increased security measures, but refused to reveal any information on the subversives themselves, despite the Doctor's insistence. To keep him quiet, Madame Hydra kissed the Doctor and told him she needed his creativity to continue torturing Inhumans such as Vijay Nadeer who was being experimented on.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.16: What If... Confronting Holden Radcliffe To be added Personality Aida was originally programmed to mimic human behavior and put herself in danger instead of others. When Holden Radcliffe was corrupted by the Darkhold, he had Aida behave as if her system was corrupted, even up to extreme lengths of attacking and murdering people. However, it did become corrupted in the end, as her desire to gain human emotions had overcome her to the point of manipulating the Watchdogs to do her bidding. In the Framework, Aida - as Madame Hydra - seemed compassionate to her lover Leo Fitz, yet threatening and forwarding a very menacing presence to any of her enemies. Madame Hydra is also very sensitive and detests to being referred to as her real name, making bold threats against the people who did, such as Radcliffe. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Android Physiology': Being an android, Aida's physiology is superior to that of a human. **'Superhuman Strength': As an android, Aida has strength superior to a human, being able to kill a human by snapping their neck with a single hand. **'Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant': To be added Abilities *'Multilingualism': Aida was programmed to receive instructions using the binary number system. However, she has also been programmed to speak and understand other languages fluently, such as English and Chinese. *'Accelerated Thought Process': Aida can process a quadrillion functions per second. Equipment *'Laser-Coupling Gloves': Using the Laser-Coupling Gloves, Aida can align invisible strings of energy in order to create portals and organs. Relationships Allies *Life-Model Decoys **Holden Radcliffe (LMD) † **Melinda May (LMD) † **Phil Coulson (LMD) † **Jeffrey Mace (LMD) † **Alphonso Mackenzie (LMD) † **Leo Fitz (LMD) **Daisy Johnson (LMD) *Watchdogs **Anton Ivanov **Tucker Shockley *HYDRA (Framework) **Leo Fitz - Lover and Subordinate **Melinda May - Subordinate **Alistair Fitz Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Allies turned Enemies **Jeffrey Mace † **Leo Fitz **Jemma Simmons **Phil Coulson **Melinda May - Ally turned Kidnapee **Melinda May (LMD) † - Creation **Alphonso Mackenzie - Killer (first version) **Yo-Yo Rodriguez **Daisy Johnson **Nathanson † - Victim **Flynn **Navarro **Billy Koenig *Chinatown Crew *Eli Morrow † *Leo Babikov † - Victim *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Framework) **Patriot † **Grant Ward - Former Subordinate turned Enemy *Holden Radcliffe † - Creator, Victim and Prisoner *Agnes Kitsworth † - Body Template Appearances Trivia *In the alternate reality of Earth-712, A.I.D.A. (acronym of Artificial Intelligence Data Analyser) was a creation and a trusted companion of the superhero Tom Thumb. **The acronym was referenced in Identity and Change, where Aida (as Madame Hydra), stated that the A stands for "Artificial", which she finds degrading. *The Doctor refers to Aida (as Madame Hydra) as "Ophelia" in the Framework, hinting her true identity as the most notable character who took on the mantle of Madame Hydra, Ophelia Sarkissian. In the comics, Sarkissian is a lover of the Red Skull. References External Links * * * Category:Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Androids Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:HYDRA (Framework) Leaders Category:Villains Category:Characters Killed by Alphonso Mackenzie